hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise Harris
Elise Wims was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, she ranked in 7th place. Personality Elise was the main antagonist of both her seasons. Her arrogance, running feuds with Carrie and Jennifer, abrasive attitude, throwing people under the bus, slacking off during punishments, and being the backstabbing queen, led her to be one of the most hated chefs in the show's history. On season 17, while her attitude slightly improved during the first few episode, she immediately regressed to her toxic attitude after Michelle nominated her for Cook For Your Life challenge and started a feud with the latter. Season 9 Episode 1 During the introduction of the season, Elise was one of the five chefs who were seen receiving their acceptance letter, and she promised her family that she would win. When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and then, it pulled over to the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Elise declared that she was not afraid to fight back and that everybody should watch for themselves, she was the sixth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Chino. Her scallops were cooked perfectly, and she won the round over Chino. The red team lost the challenge 5-6, and they were punished by cleaning both kitchens for the opening night. During the punishment, Elise boasted that she scored a point and was still doing punishment, claimed that she was upset about that, and threw Krupa and Carrie under the bus by thinking that they sunk the red team, even thinking that they would be on the reward if it was not for those two. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, they were given their ankle knives set, and during prep, Elise vocally rallied the red team. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Elizabeth. When Ramsay called the first ticket, she started to shout over him, much to his frustration, and he berated and ordered her to call the ticket out for him, which she did. Moments later, she was not ready with her risotto when Carrie sent her scallops, and when she sent her risotto to the pass, it was too liquidy, Ramsay compared it to a rice pudding, and schooled her about not caring for his standards, saying that he would stop caring about her. Then, Krupa volunteered to help her, but she was not convinced that she was better than herself, even stating that she would beat Krupa with a blindfold on and a broken arm. However, when Krupa delivered a perfect risotto, she was lost for words. Later, she was watching Carrie delivering unacceptable scallops, told that Carrie should get her shit together, and when the latter was working on her third attempt, she jumped on fish uninvited, and stole Carrie's job by declaring that she was a weaker cook than herself, and that she stole her job because she wanted to impress Ramsay. Then, she told that she grabbed her pan because she was a team player, Ramsay reminded her that she had to cook appetizers for a six-top, before ordering her to bench at the chefs table, much to Krupa's amusement. Eventually, customers walked out, and the service was shut down. When both teams were lined up, Elise had an argument with Carrie as she felt the latter threw her under the bus about the risotto, reminded her that her scallops came back twice, and claimed that she was trying to help her when she jumped on the fish station. The red team won the service. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Season 13 Episode 15 Elise made a cameo as a customer for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. She was eating at the same table as Rock (Season 3), Jay (Season 7), Christina (Season 10), and Jon (Season 11). Season 17 Episode 1/2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 15/16 Trivia Season 9 *She is responsible for one of the greatest rivalries in the show's history, along with Carrie. *She holds the record for the most nominations throughout one season, with seven, and is tied with Autumn (Season 7), Sabrina (Season 8), Clemenza (Season 10), and Scott (Season 12). *She is the sixth contestant to be nominated four times in a row, and the fourth to have survived all four of them. *She is the fourth contestant to have kept her jacket after elimination, following Ji (Season 5), Ariel (Season 6), and Jillian (Season 8). *After her first appearance on the show, she married, took her husband's name, and is now known as Elise Harris. Season 17 *She is the only contestant to date who kept her jacket after elimination in two different seasons. She is also the third contestant who did without ranking in 3rd place, following Ji (Season 5), and Sterling (Season 13). *She holds the record for the most overall nominations for one contestant in the history of the show, with twelve, including the Cook For Your Life Challenge. She also holds the record for the most nomination survivals, as she survived all twelve of them. *She is the second contestant, and first female contestant, who scored a perfect five on the new format of the Signature Dish Challenge without making it to the black jackets, following Van (also from Season 17). Quotes Season 9 *"One vegetarian lobster capellini..." *"You better get outta my face!” *"Let's go, baby BABY!!!" Season 17 *"It's okay, You can hate me." *(About Josh) "I can't deal with somebody who sucks at cooking and has the nerves to be rude and disrespectful." *"You opened a can of worms. It's on now baby!! Just know!! JUST KNOW!!!" *"This is the new Elise. No more playing nice now!" *"BOOP!" *"Don't act like you've never had rubber in your face." *"Yes, I'm setting up my station for the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 10th time!" *"I really don't have anything to say right now... I didn't come here not to win... (cries)" Gallery Elise All Star.jpg|Elise on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:All-Stars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket